Pulled Wires
by finfinesse
Summary: Transformers Prime: Starscream is making a routine repair when somebody interrupts him. Some hinted Starscream/Megatron.


***Disclaimer- I do not own the Transformers franchise and earn no profit from this.  
><strong>

****Author's Note- My first fanfiction, so I hope you all find it okay, even if the ending was a tad silly. Feel free to R&R and thanks for reading.**

Metal heels clicked noisily against the floor of the Nemesis as Starscream lurked the hallways, on his way to the control room. It was a slow day on board. Not many things needed done except to go over the daily energon mine reports and recently even those needed less and less attention. So the seeker found himself with plenty of extra time, which with Megatron in control, couldn't even be wasted. The SIC had to find ways to keep himself busy or at least appear busy so that if Megatron happened to cross his path there would be no reprimands.

"Tch."

Starscream's faceplates twisted into a grimace at the mere thought. Their "ever so mighty leader" never failed to extend a hurting hand. And, he thought with the roll of his eyes and a flick of his wrist, Megatron was most definitely aware of the fear he stirred in his subjects. Something that probably fed his ego to no end. His thoughts however were stalled by the sight in front of him. Two Vehicons were noisily rearranging wires in a side panel mounted on the wall. The very same panel that he was sure had malfunctioned a week ago.

"This is still not fixed?"

Starscream hissed dangerously, walking up to the couple while pointing an extended black claw at the fizzling wires.

"Had I not ordered this panel's repair days ago?"

The back of his hand shooed one of the Vehicons out of his way so the Seeker could take a closer look at the wiring. Red optics narrowed as he examined the cords, moving them around gently with nimble digits before turning towards the silent Vehicons behind him.

"What were you doing all this time? Damaging it further?"

The words were spat out viciously as he switched his glare from one servant to the other, both of them playing mute.

"Well...?"

He urged, drawing out the word menacingly as he extended a hand towards the two, palm up. His faceplates twisted into an sourly expectant look.

"Commander Starscream, we did repair it already but just today there was another report of malfunction. It appears as if somebody-"

He interrupted them with toxic words,

"In other words, you failed!"

The Second in Command oozed out an intimidating aura as his optics narrowed into blood red slits.

"I'll do the repairs myself."

He snarled with a truly predatory face, shoving a hand into one of their faces and ruthlessly pushing him backwards. These models were extremely loyal but not necessarily intelligent. What was the point of soldiers who would do what they were told only to do it wrong? Warriors like himself were clearly superior. Not that Megatron would ever recognize it.

"I'll be sure to include this incident in your files."

He threatened pointedly while placing his full attention back towards the panel, obviously done with the drones who eagerly took the hint and left. Clawed hands deftly went to work, optics once again narrowed but in concentration not anger. Pulling at a black wire and reading the Cybertronian inscriptions, it was starting to become clear what the problem was. The purpose of this cluster of cords was to send video feeds to the monitor above him and by the vacant look on that screen, he thought while glancing up at it, the feed wasn't being set through. Immense pride swelled in him as he had seemingly discovered how to make the repair. The jet's face upturned into a clever smirk, highly pleased with himself before he noticed something else. There were a few cables that were blatantly disconnected for no reason. Which one of these slaggers would purposefully pull them out? A scowl overshadowed his face as swift hands worked to reattach the crackling things though some of them would have to be replaced all together. Such menial work, maybe he should have let the vehicons do it. Let them be the ones to-

Thoughts ceased when bulky metal hands lightly rested themselves on the tips of each of his extremely sensitive wings, causing the Seeker to elicit a quiet gasp of surprise and pleasure. Dizzied thoughts delayed his reaction,

"Ah-"

He started to speak, shock still in his voice from the intimate touch before being interrupted by a much louder and lower tone.

"Starscream, why are you doing grunt work?"

Asked the raspy and aged voice of Megatron, and even that question sounded like a threat. As did most things that left his mouth. He thankfully appeared not to have noticed his Second in Command's reaction though, or was pretending not to.

"I-"

The word came out with irritation as he paused to stand up straighter, making a subtle effort to shake the hands off of him. Really the touching was becoming...odd. Not having the guts to turn around, Starscream kept his eyes on the open panel while continuing on in a polite tone of voice. It was almost charmingly warm enough to sound contemptuous.

"I was correcting the mistake of your Vehicons, mighty Megatron. Maybe you should have acquired more competent soldiers than-"

He was cut off there by a stronger voice, and immediately the Seeker knew his mistake.

"You mean competent like you, Starscream?"

Megatron asked sarcastically with a vocalizer that sounded like it was full of gravel as his hands declined to retreat from their position.

"Whom tried to overthrow me and failed miserably?"

The Seeker stopped his handiwork on the wires, his face displaying pure agitation. Why was he getting punished for doing extra work? It was as if his leader was just looking for something to be angry about.

"My apologies, Master. I chose the wrong word-"

Cut off again by his superior, Starscream let his concealed features explode into quiet and furious disbelief.

"As you often do."

Was Megatron's reply as the pressure of his hands increased on the lesser's wings and Starscream almost let out another gasp before he strangled it in his throat, refusing to enjoy the stroke. Leaning in to take a closer look at the panel from behind his Seeker's shoulder, the two of them were almost cheek to cheek. And after a moment of assessment he murmured his own observation,

"It looks like this was damaged intentionally..."

But Starscream wasn't paying attention anymore as the look on his face dissipated completely into something confused and once again surprised. Why was he getting so close? And the touch to his wings... His spark sped up reluctantly, which severely disturbed him. There was no logical reason for it to be doing twitched hesitantly at the wires as his face turned towards Megatron's, optics widened questionably at him.

"Go on then."

Megatron said, not returning the glance but instead narrowing his own fiery eyes at the panel in question.

"Eh..."

A unsure noise left Starscream's lips as he started fiddling with the wires again and tore his gaze from Megatron. What was the point to this? Why couldn't Megatron just leave him to work in peace? Clumsily his fingers pulled two black wires with matching inscriptions together, the expert finesse he had used before seemed to have vanished. They spewed subtle flecks of electricity before attaching to each other as the jet manually tightened the connector holding them in place.

"Hmm, good."

Megatron hummed scratchily next to him, the sound reverberating into his voice sensors pleasantly. The Seeker's spark thrummed harder in it's chamber as optics looked all around the panel in a panic. He could feel Megatron's own spark slowly pulsing at a normal rate against his back, which sent his own spiraling into an even more frenzied level and made it increasingly harder to find words to respond with.

"Yes."

He replied shakily before clearing his throat, fingers thrumming against the panel's side door while contemplating the next step.

"Connect those two "

Megatron unknowingly lulled again in the same sensual voice, unawares as to why his SIC had paused. Reaching out to touch the wires for himself the bot left only one hand on the other's wing. Much to the Air Commander's relief and disappointment. A frustrated growl left Starscream's mouth as he began working again, his faceplate growing warm with embarrassment. This truly was agony. Confused and unable to recall Megatron's instructions, he pulled at a red wire which was too short to reach it's match.

"No,"

His commanding officer spoke up while bringing his own metal hand into the jumble before placing it atop Starscream's and leading him to a different wire.

"Move this one over there."

He voiced roughly whilst moving their hands to the desired cord in unison, Megatron's face wearing a concentrated frown. The moment was actually pretty normal. Nothing more than an experienced bot guiding another through a routine repair to anyone who passed by. But to Starscream, who's cooling fans had now noisily activated to temper his quickly heating body, viewed the scene in an entirely different way. The other's touch caused his hand to spasm and clash two incompatible wires together. An outpour of electric sparks answered him, snapping at their hands as he pulled away frantically.

"M-Megatron!"

The commander backed away with a sharp inhale, only to be stopped by the wall that was Megatron's torso.

"Starscream, you idiot!"

Megatron thundered from behind as the gentle grip on his wings became harsh.

"Can you do anything correctly?"

The ancient Decepticon spun his second command around to face him with a poised fist, only to get an eyeful of a rare and quite delicious expression. Behind Starscream's instinctual flinch were major hints of embarrassment plus his cooling mechanism had been turned on, whirring loudly over their words. Once the younger Decepticon realized that he was not going to be hit he looked Megatron in the eye for confirmation of that suspicion. But Megatron was intrigued when his Seeker had to avert the quick gaze after a second or two, opting to look towards the left as his fans whirred louder. A scratchy chuckle left the old Transformer which then rose into long peels of booming laughter.

"Does my touch unnerve you?"

Megatron probed in a hushed voice, glowing eyes darting all over his Seeker's face to eat up the expression. The Air Commander's eyebrow plates furrowed with a panicked yet defensive expression as he struggled to find words to say.

Or not.

Because it seemed as though his superior was not done talking. And for the first time Starscream was fine with that as he sputtered nonuniform words while lightly trying to shake himself from Megatron's grip.

"Starscream, I'm flattered. Really I am, though I can't say I'm surprised."

He guffawed out the words harshly, a dark expression only adding to the scene. A standstill ensued then with the two looking at each other, the individual looks on their face completely opposite. A run-of-the-mill conversation had suddenly become something a passerby would find worthy of gossip.

"I'll be sure to keep this day in mind..."

Who else other than Megatron finally broke the silence. With that parting comment, one drenched in warning, he simply turned and walked away. His heavy footsteps and poisonous laughter were audible long after his departure only serving to fuel Starscream's rapidly climbing unhappiness. It wasn't until after all traces of the tyrant were gone that he began to shake with rage, fists painfully clenched. Then in an astrosecond the mech had exploded into a terrible fit, tearing apart the wiring that the two had almost finished repairing together while shrieking harsh Cybertronian obscenities. But then he stopped, frozen, as if something had just dawned on him. In that moment he remembered who it was who had re-damadged the wires in the first place. The exact person who's fault it is that any of this had to happen. The day of Megatron's return, when his oppressor's face was displayed on every monitor, Starscream had a fit similar to the one happening now. Actually it was exactly like the one he was having now...

"Scrap."


End file.
